Vanetorii
Vanetorii (plural of Vanetorus) are a species from the island of Vantri. They are exceedingly predatorial, tending to hunt intelligent beings for sport. Physiology Venatorii are modeled off an alien species similar to the Yautja (the primary species in the Predator ''films) by the Great Beings. Male Venatorii (called Hunters) are incredibly strong, their strength in some cases rivaling a Makuta's, and in other cases being greater. They have large pincer-like mandibles attached to a Skakdi-like cranium and spine. Their armor is strangely reptilian, feeling "pebbly to the touch". Traits and Abilities As mentioned before, they have great strength, both being upper and lower-body. ''"Screw flight. Flight's overrated. What everyone needs is to be able to jump a kio straight up." Since they have great lower body strength, they can not only jump astonishingly high, but survive the impending fall as well. They are acute adapters, being able to develop new abilities quickly, learning their prey's moves and logical decisions, and learning new languages in almost a day. Internal adaptations seem to be the slowest, taking months, sometimes even years. "Don't even try attacking them. No good could come of it. In fact, only a worse fate could ensue." Due to rebellious prey, the entire species has adapted the ability to regenerate, healing minor injuries almost instantly, and regrowing entire severed limbs within a matter of seconds. Only one instance of a Vanetorus without this ability has been observed. Vantri is a hot, jungle-like island, with an atmosphere rich with methane, carbon dioxide, and nitrogen. Since internal adaptations are the slowest, Hunters tend to just use respiratory devices. "Don't move." A Hunter's vision can either be heat or motion-based, and a female's (called a Drone) is slightly duller than 20/20. "Their language is one of the most interesting I've ever heard. And I swear the one I was talking to not more than an hour ago kept telling me off. He must be the most patient." The Vanetorian language consists of a series of clicks, roars, snarls, and growls, including a "sighing growl" and a "horse-ish growl". Like an Oohnorak, they can reiterate phrases in other languages they've heard, but if they don't understand it, it obviously is not of much use. Culture "They're actually not that bad if you're not on their hunt list. They presented me with food when I arrived on their island. Although, I'm fairly convinced it was suspicious food. It tasted funny. "'' The Vanetorian culture is based highly on nobility and honor, and they are very tribal. A Vanetorus' naming is similar to a Native American's, consisting of two words that go well together(ex: Sprinting Leaf). However, A Vanetorus does not recieve a name until they pass their rite of passage, which involves killing a member of the Vanetorus' rival species(which is not yet known), and has something to do with how they killed it. A family name is part of the name that a member receives. (ex: Sprinting Leaf = Sprinting family or Leaf family.) Their hunting customs involve such things as converting parts of their fallen prey into trophies. All Hunters have a Staff, which they gain for their rite of passage and onwards, which they can also decorate, but they usually only do so when a hunt has been remarkably fun. Society *'Hunter: Male Vanetorii. They hunt intellegent beings for sport and honor, also assuming dominating roles. ''' Hunter breeds: The following are different breeds of Hunters. - Standard: These are the basic Hunters. - Water breed: These are Hunters bred to hunt underwater. (Work in progress page) Category:Species